


抑制剂

by SleeplessBear



Category: EunHae-Fandoms, HyukHae-Fandoms, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 前文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_12b89d7a





	抑制剂

**Author's Note:**

> 前文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_12b89d7a

他拨通李赫宰的电话，等了一会儿才被接起。

“东海？”

“你什么时候回来？”

李赫宰在另一边沉默了一下，“我今天不回去了吧，让厉旭过去陪你住。我再开一间房。”

东海直接皱了眉：“为什么？”

李赫宰很无奈：“东海啊，我毕竟是个Alpha啊。你现在......我们不......”

东海直接打断了他的话：“厉旭赶紧去把要改的地方改明白了。好不容易谈下来了过来陪我干嘛？而且你不是一直按时喝抑制剂么？我也喝了抑制剂，我都不怕你怕什么。”

李赫宰继续劝说：“东海你别闹，听话。”

“我不，我要泡温泉。你回不回来？”

“厉旭也可以跟你去泡啊！客户要的也不急，不差这一天。”

“李赫宰你信不信我现在就去泡温泉？”

“李东海！”李赫宰语气严肃起来，东海在电话这边不吭声，心里默默数着。。。5、6、7！

果然，电话里传来一声叹息，“你好好在房间里呆着，我忙完了就回去。”

“好！那我等你。”东海没等回复直接挂了电话，笑容狡黠。

 

而另一边。

李赫宰收了电话，眉头紧锁。他无意识的攥着拳头，心中无力又烦躁。

一个发情期的Omega邀请Alpha一起泡温泉......李东海，你真的是对我一点其他心思都没有，才会如此不设防吧。

李赫宰苦笑，心下一片艰涩。

 

他站在回廊下，看着纷扬的雪，心烦意乱。

手触到兜里小盒子。他掏出来打开，一枚素净的戒指嵌在绒布中。戒指上镶着一颗弯月样的钻石，背面刻着一个小小的“H”。

 

什么时候对东海起了不一样的心思呢？在这个小尾巴不只围着自己转，也黏着其他人的时候？在他和别人玩笑打闹的时候？还是，他在自己面前，用带着水汽的眼睛的盯着自己的时候呢？

李赫宰不知道。

他只知道，看着东海和其他人关系亲密时，心里有种声音在叫嚣：想让你只拥抱我，想让你只注视我，想让你，只爱我。

他们只是朋友，李赫宰知道这是自己可悲的占有欲在作祟。

陷入暗恋的人，总是把自己放到卑微的位置，当你满心满眼都是对方的好，就会认为自己哪都不够好。

东海温柔感性，人又单纯善良，对谁都是满满的热情。不论是哥哥还是弟弟，都不自觉的宠着他。他就像小太阳一样，强硬又炙热的照进李赫宰冷静理性的内心.

这让李赫宰有些慌乱。

他觉得自己没有值得东海喜欢的地方。

他开始躲着东海。他以为离得远了，他就会退回安全距离，就可以长长久久的以朋友为名待着东海身边，不会受伤，不会失望。直到他们分化。

 

他俩分化只差了几天。

李赫宰是庆幸自己成为一个Alpha的，毕竟Alpha的身体素质要比Omega强些。

于是他更加努力的学习，拉着东海跟着哥哥们一起创业。东海在设计方面有天赋，而李赫宰的冷静理性和强大的执行力，成为了CEO的不二人选。

他用自己的方式慢慢变强，现在他终于可以自信的说出，他可以把东海照顾的很好。不是因为东海需要被他照顾，也不是因为东海一个人不行，更不是因为Alpha可笑的自负心。

他比任何人都清楚东海的自主和独立，东海在任何方面都不比Alpha差。

只因为他喜欢东海，想给他一切他想要的，想为他挡下所有不好的，想让他只拥有纯真美好，没有一点心烦。

他亲手做了这小小的戒指，一点点打磨雕琢.

等着他和东海都忙完，等到天气转暖，等到樱花盛开，他就对东海表白。

他知道东海喜欢仪式感。

 

可是现在.....

他准备好了所有，只是忘了考虑，东海是不是也喜欢自己。

今晚东海坦然的邀请，让李赫宰自信的心动摇起来。仿佛一下回到了十几年前，那个弱小的自己，彷徨且惴惴不安。

回到饭局，李赫宰依旧思绪纷杂。

 

心不在焉的送走了客户，他、厉旭和圭贤也终于有时间说说话。

厉旭有些担心从后视镜里看着李赫宰说：“哥，今天要我陪东海哥住吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，“东海让你赶紧把今天客户提的几个地方改出来，趁热打铁，免得过几天又想改这改那。”

“我去酒店改也一样。”

李赫宰叹了口气：“他闹脾气呢。早晨还说晚上泡温泉的，哪知道他发情期突然到了。现在正憋着气呢。你去了他看你忙又不好闹你，自己委委屈屈的说不定干出点什么来。没事你回吧，我给他备了两支抑制剂，应该能坚持到明天回国。今晚我再开间房。”

 

他喝了些清酒，本不醉人的分量却让他有些头痛。

告别了两个弟弟，他尽量慢的走到房间门口。若有若无的油桃味穿过了门，飘进了他的心底。

 

李赫宰突然清醒了，急促的按门铃。

东海喝了抑制剂，信息素不该透出来的。怎么回事！

他有些急，不停的按着门铃。

 

门突然打开，屋里没有开灯，走廊的光线似乎晃了东海的眼。东海眯着眼睛盯着他，不说话。

他直接把东海推回了房间，反手关上门。一手捂了东海的眼睛，一手按下顶灯的开关。

 

房间里的油桃味道不算醉人，但却无法忽视，李赫宰在Omega信息素的包围中，不得不释放信息素来对抗保持清醒。

他拽着东海去沙发上坐下，急切的问：“你不是喝了抑制剂么？怎么信息素还这么浓？”

东海拿下他挡着自己眼睛的手，瞪了他一眼，走回卧室。

李赫宰站起身：“东海！”

东海还是没应声，不过脚步声倒是向着客厅来。他走回沙发前，伸手给李赫宰看手里的抑制剂。

一只空的一只没开封。

 

东海嗓音低沉，略有些喑哑：“过期了。”

李赫宰一时语塞，只能去看手里的抑制剂，像是要重新确认。低头却看见东海光着脚站在瓷砖上。

他急忙把东海拉到沙发前的地毯上，“你又不穿鞋，在家就算了，酒店的地多凉啊！”

东海像是不想听的瞪了他一眼，直接坐到了地毯上。

李赫宰赶紧去拉他起来：“起来，坐沙发上。”

“不坐。”

“地上凉，上来坐。”李赫宰坐在沙发上，像是哄孩子一样哄着东海。

“我不。我就坐这，这舒服。”

李赫宰也没办法了，东海真闹脾气的时候很难哄。

“好吧，不坐沙发，那你把这抱枕垫着坐。”李赫宰从沙发上拿了一个抱枕递给东海，东海接了抱在怀里。

李赫宰又欠身够了另一个抱枕递给他。

东海在手里扯了几下，扔到了沙发后面。

 

李赫宰被他气笑了，缓了一会儿说：“你在气什么呀？是我不好。这是以前备的抑制剂，这次走的急，没来得及检查日期。我也没想到你发情期会来的这么巧。”

东海捞起怀里的抱枕往李赫宰腿上砸，“不是，你没事儿备着我的抑制剂干嘛！你怎么才回来？”

李赫宰也不挡，只是伸手虚扶着东海的胳膊，怕他失了平衡磕到沙发桌。“跟你说了陪客户吃饭啊，吃完我就回来了。”

东海还是冷着脸。李赫宰拿过他手里的抱枕，拉着他胳膊想把抱枕塞到他屁股下面。

东海却一点都不借力，还故意使劲往下坐。

 

李赫宰没辙了，只能放弃，“地上真的凉，别坐了好不好？你先把剩的这瓶抑制剂喝了，虽然过期了但也能维持2、3个小时吧，我去找一找附近有没有韩药店。实在不行就用一下日本的，以后我们慢慢调理。”

东海听了这话突然动作起来，他抽出李赫宰握着的胳膊，抢过抱枕就往沙发后边扔。“你没看厉旭怎么说么？他说换抑制剂特别难受特别疼！副作用还大！你就让我用！你就舍得让我用！”

 

东海情绪的起伏直接表现在信息素的浓度上。突然浓烈的油桃香气让李赫宰一瞬间恍了神，引得人想流口水。

他不得不再多释放出一点信息素包裹自己，同时心里也警铃大作。即使他再按时服用抑制剂，也不能长时间处在如此浓度的信息素中。

毕竟抑制剂只是让Alpha不会因为突然暴露在高浓度的Omega信息素中而丧失理智。

 

李赫宰也有些恼火：“那你说怎么办？我让始源帮忙安排飞机回国，他说因为大雪飞机都停飞了，要不然我早带你回去了。现在没有抑制剂，你又不肯用日本的，我还能怎么办？你说还有什么办法！”

然而东海似乎就在等着他的这句话，他往前蹭了蹭抱住了李赫宰的小腿，坐到他脚上，头搁上膝盖，自下而上的看着李赫宰：“怎么没办法？你不是Alpha么？”

 

李赫宰瞬间火大，他站起来，也不顾东海后仰的身体，有些慌乱的说：“李东海你知不知道自己在说什么！”

东海也站起来，不过好像是盘腿坐久了，还没站直就要跪下去。

李赫宰一把捞起他，他却借着力扑进李赫宰怀里。

手顺势搂上李赫宰的脖子，鼻尖蹭着颈窝。似乎是被锁骨硌了下巴，东海张嘴用舌尖把他的锁骨舔了一遍。

 

李赫宰觉得全身的汗毛都竖了起来。他费了很大力气拉开东海，紧绷着脸咬着牙说：“东海，你现在不清醒。你只是被本能支配着，你现在很冲动。如果你继续下去，等到明天，后天，等你清醒的时候，你会后悔的。”

而我也会失去你，李赫宰在心里说。

 

东海在被拉开的时候就低下了头，听完李赫宰的话，他重新抬头，盯着李赫宰的眼睛，眼里一片湿润：“我很清楚我在做什么，我也知道你是谁，我想这么做。李赫宰，我想这么做。你是不是讨厌我？”

说完最后一句，东海眼里的眼泪砸了下来。

李赫宰慌了，松开拉着东海的手想给他擦眼泪。

东海失去了着力点，身体向他倒过来。李赫宰被这一个冲力压倒在沙发上。

东海撑在他肩上和他四目相对，又垂下眼帘，嘴唇轻轻印上了他的唇。只一下，轻轻柔柔的，复又抬起头，对着李赫宰开心的笑。

 

李赫宰头脑一片空白，他条件反射的舔了舔嘴唇，木木的说：“我怕我会。。。”

后面的话断了，因为东海又低下头，轻轻咬住了他的喉结，舌头还不安分的绕着最尖端的部分来回舔舐。

李赫宰咽了下口水，东海的舌头也追着他的喉结动作着。

李赫宰强绷着的理智几近崩塌，搂在东海腰上的手瞬间收紧，另一只手卡着东海的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。

东海笑着看他，眼睛亮亮的，轻轻的说了一声：“赫。”

 

一个字，如有千斤之力，摧毁了李赫宰最后一丝防御。

 

李赫宰扛起东海大步朝主卧走。

到了床边，他直接把东海摔了下来，手却护着他的头随他落到床上，另一只手撑在他身侧，俯视着他。

东海摘下李赫宰的金丝眼镜，随手甩到地上。

李赫宰眯起眼睛，盯着东海的眼睛说：“我再最后问你一遍，我是谁？”

东海笑着开口，声音带了点奶声奶气：“你是李赫宰，是我。。。”

后面的话被李赫宰俯下身的亲吻堵在了嘴里。

 

油桃的香气和蜂蜜的甜腻同时爆炸在小小的房间中。

 

李赫宰的亲吻来势汹汹。他顺着东海微张的嘴，毫不费力的进入口腔。

他们缠着舌头相互追逐，渐渐的就变成他压制着东海，疯狂的掠夺他口中最后一丝氧气。他的舌尖滑过东海的上颚，慢慢滑过每一寸神经。

东海似乎嘟哝了一句什么，李赫宰放开了他的舌头，一下一下轻咬着他的嘴唇。

东海又说了一次：“蜂蜜酒？”

李赫宰沉迷于东海软软的嘴唇，说话间也不舍得放开，声音含糊不清：“喝了点清酒。”

“可是好甜......”

李赫宰终于舍得抬头，看着东海无奈：“这是我的信息素啊......”

 

东海恍然，又别扭地说：“你才没有蜂蜜那么甜。”

李赫宰的手伸进了睡衣，沿着有棱有角的小腹往上来到胸前，一边尝试从里面解开睡衣扣子，一边顺着他说：“是是是，我一点都不甜，你才甜，你最甜。”

反手解扣子当然很难，尤其是他的胳膊蹭在东海的小腹和胸口，一点点的移动摩擦都让东海为之兴奋，眼睛里渐渐被情欲的迷茫充满。他有些难耐的抓着李赫宰的手蹭来蹭去，另一只手急切的想要自己解开睡衣。

李赫宰抓过他的手扣在一边，仍旧反手慢慢的解。小小的四粒扣子，让东海觉得像是有四十粒。

他的胸膛终于坦露在李赫宰面前。

李赫宰跪在床上，手绕到他后背搂着他抬起身，舌头沿着他的耳廓来回舔舐，温柔的对他耳语：“手。”

东海顺从的抬起手让李赫宰彻底脱掉他的睡衣。李赫宰复又放下他，手托着他的屁股，一把拽下了他的睡裤和内裤。

 

突如其来的凉意让东海瑟缩了一下，眼中也有了片刻的清明。

李赫宰直起身，居高临下的看着东海。看到他的清醒，想脱衣服的手停下了。

李赫宰紧紧攥着衣服下摆，嗓音干涩的说：“现在停下。。。也来得及。。。”

东海翻了个白眼长出一口气，直接坐起身撩起李赫宰衣服下摆，缓慢的用舌尖描摹腹肌的轮廓，一块接着一块，直到内裤边缘。

他仰起头，渐染情欲的眼角微微发红，抻着长音慵懒的说：“李赫宰，你是不是不行啊？”

 

李赫宰在他的攻势下，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

忽然听到这句话，他猛的伸手捏住东海的下巴。东海略微吃痛，眼睛却毫不退让，还伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，赤裸裸地诱惑着李赫宰。

李赫宰一把脱下衣服蹬掉裤子，再次把东海压到床上，一手撑在他的耳边揉捏着耳垂，一手探下去攥住他的分身。

他凑到东海的耳边，咬牙切齿的说：“李东海，你自己试试看我到底行不行。”

 

空气里油桃和蜂蜜的气息逐渐交融，仿佛饱满多汁的油桃裹上一层晶亮的蜂蜜，酸甜可口，让人不禁食指大动。

 

李赫宰探下头，用舌尖绕着东海的胸前打转，时不时的刮过乳尖，牙齿含着乳尖轻咬啃噬，引起东海阵阵颤栗。等到乳尖充血挺立，又换到另一边重复起相同的动作。

东海的手无意识的立起来搭在李赫宰的胳膊上。李赫宰抓过他的手，十指紧扣的交握在头顶，另一只手轻柔缓慢的撸动起来。

他感受着东海在他手里颤动弹跳，手指勾勒着凸起的血管，又划过顶端，从上至下，周而复始。

渐渐耳边传来细碎的呻吟，东海的手一边用力的回握他，一边覆上他的后背向自己按压，李赫宰的动作逐渐加快。

高潮来的很快，东海射在了他手里，星星点点的溅在小腹。

李赫宰用手一点点抹净，绕到后面向股缝探去。他并不急着侵入，只是用修长的手指从尾椎到囊袋来回抚摸按压，等待东海从高潮的余韵中清醒。

 

过了一会儿，东海终于察觉到在他身后调皮作怪的手，难耐的抬起身子。

李赫宰带着东海的手来到自己身下。

东海碰到坚硬滚烫的分身似乎吃了一惊，缩回手想起身看看，可直接被李赫宰压回床上。

李赫宰继续含住东海的下唇，轻轻撕咬，“怎么，你又不是没见过。”

东海咽了咽口水，带着奶音软软的说：“可是分化之后就没见过了......你怎么......”

李赫宰笑得有些得意，他抬起身子盯着东海。

东海的眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛一片深邃的海，微红的眼角像是洒在海面的夕阳，温暖又迷幻。情欲和深邃相互浸染发酵，酿成最好的催化剂，让李赫宰为之疯狂，不可自拔。

他覆到东海耳边，说话间的呼吸撩拨着他的神经：“你觉得，这个尺寸，行不行呢？”语毕舌头又舔过东海的耳尖，含住他的耳垂。

东海觉得自己的下身又有抬头的趋势。

 

李赫宰调整了姿势跪坐到床上，分开东海的双腿搭在自己的大腿上。

东海的腰部悬空，李赫宰顺手扯来一个靠枕垫到他腰下，一只手带着他的手在自己分身上动作着，另一只手则慢慢探入温润紧致的肠道。

发情期的身体无疑配合度极高，几乎毫不费力的容纳了他三根手指。

李赫宰没有急着退出，而是辗转研磨继续探索，直到东海撸动他分身的手不自觉地一紧，引得李赫宰也倒吸一口气。

看来就是这里了。

李赫宰又刮过几次那凸起的点，感受着包裹着他的紧致不自觉的收缩，耳边传来东海加重的呼吸，李赫宰终于退出了手指，分身抵上了入口。

 

一寸寸的嵌入，一寸寸的进攻，等到全部埋进东海身体的时候，他们同时发出了满足的喟叹。

李赫宰拨开覆在东海眼前的发丝，额头相抵，轻声询问：“有没有不舒服？”

东海轻轻晃了晃头，张嘴只有细腻的呻吟。李赫宰再次情不自禁的吻上他的唇，吸吮啃咬，同时下身动作起来。

 

开始的动作还不敢太剧烈，只是慢慢退出慢慢进入。

东海却受不了，这样轻柔的抽插对他只是折磨。他蜷起脚趾，轻抵着床，借着力气略微摆动起腰。

看着他的动作，李赫宰知道他彻底准备好了，动作也不再和缓。他握着东海的胯，全部退出，再狠狠的进入，几乎次次刮过东海的敏感点。东海细碎呻吟的尾音瞬间上扬。

他感觉此刻的自己像是漂浮在大海上，随着快感的波涛浮浮沉沉，一波又一波的快感席卷着他，让他有些头晕目眩。

他想固定住自己，可身边只有李赫宰，只有带给他一浪又一浪的李赫宰。

于是他的腿环住李赫宰的腰，一次一次把他压向自己。

他感受到李赫宰的胯撞击在他的臀上，痛感在传达大脑前就被更多的快感取代。

听着身体撞击的声音，听着李赫宰在他耳边粗重的喘息，听着李赫宰一次又一次模糊的说着“东海”，他沉醉着想回应，可溢出的声音只有饱含情欲的呻吟。

他想抚摸自己的分身，手却被李赫宰牢牢固定住。他实在硬的难受，在破碎的呻吟中勉强喊着：“赫。。。赫。。。”

 

李赫宰被他叫的更是情欲高涨，埋在东海身体里的那根似乎又胀大一圈。狠狠冲撞了几十次，也不退出，搂着东海翻身换了位置。

东海跨坐在李赫宰身上，身体软软的没有力气。只能双手撑着李赫宰的手，带着点委屈咬着嘴唇看向李赫宰。

李赫宰依然不放手，不让他去抚摸自己。他向上挺了挺腰，果不其然引来东海的战栗。

“乖，自己动。”李赫宰喑哑的声音带着些许哄骗的味道。而东海此时已无法思考，只能遵从李赫宰的指示。

 

他有些摇晃的使力撑着李赫宰的双手，抬起臀又放下。李赫宰在他身体里似乎达到了不一样的深度，新的快感潮水般袭来。

他加大动作幅度，高高起身重重落下，食髓知味。他不自觉的高仰起头，下巴、脖颈、胸口、小腹连成一道利落的线条，优美又充满诱惑。

李赫宰放下撑着东海的手，搂紧东海倒向他的身体，牙齿咬上他的侧颈，吸吮出一个深红的印记。

他仍舍不得松口，继续啃咬着柔嫩的颈肉，像是要把东海拆吞入腹。

耳边东海的喘息变得更加急促，念着他名字的声音也渐渐带了哭腔，他知道东海快到了。一边顺着东海光滑的脊背反复摩挲，一边在东海耳边呢喃：“等我，一起。”

他搂着东海发狠的顶弄，像是要把他冲破顶穿。

东海突然一嘴咬上他的锁骨，射在了他的小腹上。而东海射出的同时，后穴不自觉的收缩夹紧，李赫宰也射了出来。

他们紧贴着胸膛感受对方心脏的跳动，内心温暖而餍足。

 

李赫宰在成结前退了出来，抱着半睡半醒的东海走进浴室，小心翼翼的给他清理身体。他的信息素让东海发情期的身体暂时稳定。

温热的水，轻柔的手，舒适的床，东海终于沉沉的睡去。李赫宰看着怀里安静乖巧的人，眼神温柔，心里一片宁静。

 

不知睡了多长时间，李赫宰察觉到怀里的人有了动作。

他不自觉的把人往怀里带了带，闭着眼睛瓮声瓮气的说：“怎么醒了？”朦胧中并没有听到回答，不情愿的睁开眼睛，却看见东海正揉着吻痕。

 

李赫宰一瞬间就清醒了，搭在东海身上的胳膊有些僵硬，“东海......”

东海背对着他，没有说话。

李赫宰嗓子有些干，声音沙哑：“东海，我......”

东海想翻身看着他，他却慌忙按住了他的动作，东海也不强求，淡淡的开口，声音听不出情绪：“我们做了吧？”

李赫宰心下一片冰凉，果然，昨天他并不清醒，因为发情期。

 

只是因为发情期。

 

他语气里满是失落：“对不起，昨天实在找不到抑制剂了，你也不肯用日本的。我知道我不该待在这里，明知你发情期还......对不起，东海，对不起......我喜欢你，东海，我喜欢你，我爱你......”

“什么时候开始的？喜欢我。”

李赫宰的心慢慢缩紧，手握成拳，缓缓地说：“我不知道。我不知道是从什么时候开始，我看着你和别人笑心里就疯狂的嫉妒，看着你和别人拥抱就想把他们全都赶走。我希望你只对我笑，只拥抱我，希望你的眼里只有我......我知道这是我的妄想，你那么好，那么完美，而我根本没有配的上你的地方......对不起......对不起。。。”

东海拿起李赫宰的手，撑着坐起身，留给他一个清冷的背影。

 

床垫另一边的重量消失了，东海的脚步声越来越远。

李赫宰慢慢蜷起身体，闭上眼睛，心口的疼痛让他呼吸困难，他把脸埋到枕头里。

他搞砸了。

他终于，还是失去了东海。

 

忽然一个凉凉的东西砸到他胳膊上。李赫宰泪眼朦胧的抬起头，看着站在床尾的东海。

东海扬了扬下巴朝他示意，他坐起身，拿起被子上的小玻璃瓶。

是一瓶抑制剂。

“看日期。”东海坐到他旁边。

李赫宰努力透过模糊的视线，辨认着瓶子上的小字。

他突然抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着东海。复又低下头，把抑制剂举到眼前，手指指着日期仔仔细细的看。“这个。。这个。。这没过期！”

李赫宰满满的惊讶中还带着一丝细微的欢喜。东海捧起李赫宰的脸，指腹摩擦着他的眼下，嘴唇轻柔的吻净眼泪。

“虽然我习惯有你照顾我，也放纵自己依赖你，但是我又不傻，我是一个Omega，我能不带着抑制剂么？我所有的行为都是因为我想这么做。我喜欢你，我想和你在一起。我怕你不喜欢我。你这么温柔，又这么宠着我，我很怕你只是因为被我缠的无奈，而不是因为喜欢我才愿意这么做。所以我在赌。即使赌输了也可以怪到发情期上，我还可以和你做朋友，和你待在一起。所幸，我赌赢了。你也喜欢我。”

突然的表白让李赫宰陷入巨大的欢喜，他有些语无伦次：“真的吗？东海？你也喜欢我？你真的喜欢我吗？东海！东海。。。”

他用力地把东海搂到怀里，力气大的让东海有些疼。但是他没有制止，因为他也在用力的回抱着李赫宰。

 

李赫宰突然又放开了他，退出来重新盯着东海的眼睛，不安的问：“这是真的吧？东海？你真的喜欢我吧？我是真的真的很喜欢你。我真的很爱你。”

东海抓住李赫宰的手放在自己的胸口，手掌下的心脏略微急促的跳动着，“赫宰，我喜欢你，我爱你，从我见到你的那天，你在我心里就和别人不同。我想亲近你，想拥抱你，想和你做更多更多朋友间不能做的事。”

李赫宰再次把东海拥进怀中，对他耳语：“我也是，东海，我爱你，我庆幸我是个Alpha，让我可以更好的照顾你。东海，谢谢你喜欢我，谢谢你爱我。谢谢。我爱你。”

 

他们紧紧拥抱彼此，在充满油桃蜂蜜的香甜气息中，交换他们互通心意后的第一个亲吻。

也是他们在往后漫长岁月中，通往幸福的第一个吻。

 

 

4月的东京，充满甜蜜的气息。漫天飘过的樱花雨，染得天空都似乎带着淡淡的粉色。

这是他们在东京的最后一天，李赫宰拖着东海去了东京塔。这几天他们漫步在东京的大街小巷，走走停停，岁月静好。

可能是因为换季的原因，李赫宰最近一直有些脸色苍白，精神也不是很好。东海问妈妈学了熬汤，每天晚上盯着李赫宰喝。

从开始海水一样的口感，到后来被李赫宰打趣说：“我们辞职去开店吧！我们东海手艺太好了~我腹肌都快没有啦，变成中年胖大叔了！东海啊，你可不能抛弃我呀~”说完还拿着纸巾假装擦眼角。

皮这一下非常开心的李赫宰，果不其然换来小老虎的一顿暴打。

 

他们互表心意之后，生活似乎也没有什么变化。

东海依旧时不时的犯着小迷糊，李赫宰也还是无微不至的照顾他。唯一不同的是，他们会在睡醒后交换一个饱含爱意的亲吻，在加班后家里会有一束等待归来的灯光。

原来他们在彼此的生活中早已不可或缺，以前的患得患失、互相试探，现在想起来不由得好笑。

刚好手上的案子都结的差不多了，把工作全扔给了正洙哥和希澈哥，东海拖着李赫宰就跑出来玩了。

正是樱花烂漫的时节，恋爱的季节。

 

像两个小孩子一般，他们打打闹闹的走过水族馆，纪念品商店，最后在瞭望台停下。

灯光亮起的一瞬间，李赫宰捧起东海的脸，深深的印下一吻。不带任何情欲，近乎朝圣般，嘴唇相贴。东海羞红了脸，却没有推开。

李赫宰把他搂进怀里，贴近他的耳朵说：“我一直梦想着，如果有了爱人，一定要和他在东京塔下kiss。现在终于实现啦。”

东海轻轻从他怀里挣脱出来，眼里映着橙色的光，像是盛着闪亮的星星。

他向前倾身，重新吻上李赫宰，呢喃着：“希望我以后能参与你每一个梦想。”

 

东京到巴黎，13个小时的路程7小时的时差下，却是一样的春意盎然。

 4月的巴黎，空气中裹夹着春的温润。

 

他们对巴黎都有一种莫名的着迷，以前总是因为工作匆匆路过，现在终于有时间好好逛逛。整个城市连空气都弥漫着文艺的气息，漫步在塞纳河畔，望着两岸时代风格明显的建筑，恍惚间似是亲临了那个艺术碰撞的年代。卢浮宫、圣母院、凯旋门、香榭丽舍大街......

两个人和普通的游客一样，在每个人气爆棚的景点打卡。

当然，还有必不可少的埃菲尔铁塔。

 

夜晚的埃菲尔铁塔，光芒被夜色掩着模糊了边缘，朦胧着让人氤氲出些浪漫。

李赫宰牵着东海的手，慢慢走到塔下。抬头望向头顶，他们不约而同的笑起来。

“走近了看，也还是个塔啊。”

“就是个铁塔。”

不怎么好笑的话却让两人笑的弯下了腰。

李赫宰松开了东海的手，从身旁走到了他面前。

在东海略有疑惑的目光中，从兜里掏出了那个宝蓝色的丝绒盒子。

 

他缓缓打开盒子，捧到东海面前，注视着他的眼睛：

“东海，从认识你的那天起，你就像太阳一样照亮我的生命。

认识你之前，我的世界一丝不乱，每件事每个人都安安分分地守在自己的条条框框中，虽然稳定但却压抑，我甚至感受不到生命的热度。

直到你的出现。

你就像阳光一样闯入了我的世界，有你在身边，似乎每天都有意外。开始我确实很讨厌，因为你让我的世界变得不可控，充满变数。可是后来我却爱上了这种意外，不，应该说是你带来的是惊喜。

就像月亮因为太阳才能发光，我的生命因为你才有了色彩。

你让我觉得自己真真切切的活着。

东海，我想和你在一起，你期待的，你希望的，你想要的，只要你要，只要我有。就算我没有，我也会努力争取来给你。我想在接下来未知的生命中都陪在你身边。

有人说爱是无私，是放手，是喜欢的人幸福就好，可是我做不到这么高尚。我只想自私的占有你，标记你，只有我才能给你幸福，我想对所有人宣布你属于我。

在我对未来的幻想中，每一个画面都是你。我每天睁开眼睛看见的第一个人，每天睡前抱在怀里的人，回家时手中牵着的人，生病时照顾我的人，快乐时想要分享的人，伤心时想要依靠的人......

一切一切都是你，所有的答案都是你。

我们都不知道明天和意外哪个先来，如果有一天我真的先一步离开了你......我在医院存了信息素，医生说最少可以保存五年，我会继续存够今后几十年的分量。如果......如果你遇见另一个喜欢的人，我只希望你不要忘记我，在你心里给我留一点点位置。

我发誓我的身体、我的灵魂、我的心永远属于你。

东海，你愿意，和这样自私的我，共度余生吗？”

 说到最后，李赫宰有些哽咽。

 

东海从一开始笑着兴奋，到现在双眼充满泪水，双手死死地捂着嘴不发一点声音。

他松开手扑到李赫宰身上，狠狠的搂住他脖子，颤抖着哭着说：“我愿意！我愿意！”

东海的手轻轻抚摸着他后颈的腺体，抚过那早已愈合的小小的针孔。

温热的泪水一滴滴滑过脖子，一路流到了他心里。

他轻轻推了推东海，东海却更紧的抱住他，不愿放手。

李赫宰只能回抱住他，轻轻晃着：“小笨蛋，别哭了啊。你是不想嫁给我才哭的吗？”

东海一阵猛烈的摇头，李赫宰只觉得毛茸茸的头发蹭在他耳边，像一只受了委屈的狗狗，在主人怀里蹭来蹭去。

突然肩膀传来一阵疼痛，“疼疼疼！”

东海松开了嘴，嘟哝着：“谁要嫁给你，是我娶你。”

“好好好，你娶我，你娶我。那现在能不能把戒指戴上呀？”李赫宰继续哄小孩般的语气。

东海使劲勒了他脖子一下，放下手臂从他怀里退出来，脸红红的还挂着泪。李赫宰看着他心想：“嗯，这不是受委屈的小狗，是只小老虎啊。”

温柔的擦去东海脸上的泪，从盒子里拿出镶着月亮的戒指，缓缓套上东海的无名指。

他牵起东海的手，在无名指落下一个轻轻的吻。

东海拿出另一个，镶着一颗简单的圆钻，背面也刻着一个“H”。

他拉过李赫宰的手，拿着戒指的手却有些抖，李赫宰扶住他的手臂，“慢慢来。”

 

伴着逐渐暗下来的天光，两个人牵着手往酒店走。随意走进一家漂亮的小酒馆，夜色还早，酒馆里人还不是很多。

两个人挑了个角落的卡座，静静听着驻唱歌手迷幻的歌声。

东海拿过刚上桌的烤芝士面包，直接放在了嘴里。“啊嘶！好烫啊！”

刚烤好的芝士面包蒸腾着灼人的热度。东海精致的五官被烫的皱在一起。

 “......你是笨蛋吗。”李赫宰十分无奈地看着他说。

东海瞪了他一眼，微微发红的舌头伸出来不停的晃动，在李赫宰内心漾起一片波澜。

他伸手捏住东海的下巴，“别乱动，我看看。”

 

东海微微仰起头，努力伸着舌尖。

舌尖颜色略有些深，李赫宰叹了口气，没等说话，眼前的舌头像条灵动可爱的小蛇，歪歪扭扭的动了起来，“哈啦啊？”

模糊的声音让人听不懂，可李赫宰却默契的回答道：“没破，就是有点红。”

他收回有些晦暗的眼神，舀了一勺冰淇淋。

“可是好疼啊。”东海略带委屈的撇着嘴，说完还用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

李赫宰又舀了一勺冰淇淋放到嘴里，含糊不清的说：“那你再伸出来我看看。”

东海听话的照做，舌尖刚伸出来就被李赫宰覆过来张嘴噙住。

 

嘴里冰淇淋还没完全化开，冰冰凉凉的带着草莓的清甜。冰爽的感觉安抚着东海有些灼痛的舌尖，突然的舒适让他主动索求更多，不自觉发出可爱的鼻音。

无意识的动作最是撩人，他们相互纠缠着吻的更深，直到气息不稳才恋恋不舍地分开。

两个人都有些喘，对视却又一同笑起来。

 

李赫宰贴近东海的耳边，手指抚上他后颈的腺体缓缓释放出信息素，“你发情期是不是？”

东海依旧在低喘，没什么明显味道的信息素，却让他仿佛置身在蜂蜜罐子里，周身浓郁又香甜，美好的让他有些昏昏欲睡。

他眼神略有迷蒙：“就这几天了。”

李赫宰手滑到了东海的腰间收紧，把人拢进怀里，“那我们回去吧？”

“好。”

 

小酒馆离酒店很近，两个人笑着拉着手在逐渐热闹的街上奔跑起来。酒店里不到一分钟的电梯此时却无尽漫长。

打开房门，李赫宰迫不及待的把东海抵在墙上，唇齿相交，不时发出饱含情欲的水声。

在李赫宰的有意撩拨下，东海的发情期如约而至。

油桃的浓郁渐渐弥漫，交杂在每一丝蜂蜜的甜蜜中，缠绕升腾，把浓郁的令人发晕的甜腻融化成甘甜的醇美。

两种气息如此契合，仿佛本就该是一种气息，阔别许久重新相遇，并再也不会分离。

 

两个人跌跌撞撞的走进卧室，衣服散落一地，相拥着倒在床上。李赫宰立刻向东海身上的敏感带吻去，急切中不失一丝温柔。

东海手抚摸着李赫宰的脸，稍稍用了些力气抬起李赫宰的头，“不着急，慢慢来。”

李赫宰盯着他的眼睛，吻在他的眉心，“我想标记你。”

东海笑眼弯弯，看着他一字一句的说：“我想被你标记。”

两人的眼中都清楚的映着彼此的倒影，满心满眼，只此一人。

 

李赫宰把东海的两腿推到胸前，柔软的穴口已有液体渗出，显然已经不需要再额外扩张。

李赫宰直接用自己的分身顶在穴口，一寸一寸缓慢嵌入，清晰的感受着下身被温暖和湿润包裹。

东海的身体不再空虚，仿佛李赫宰就是他身体里缺失的那根肋骨，此时才算完整。他在这满溢的充实感中闭起了眼。

“东海，看着我。”李赫宰的唇吻上他的眼睛，说话时的呼吸打在他的睫毛上，痒痒的。

东海睁开有些迷离的眼睛，看着李赫宰因为他而饱含情欲的眼神，内心的占有欲得到巨大的满足。

“不要闭眼，我想看着你。”李赫宰说着就开始了动作，一下一下配合着握着东海下身的手，频率一致，步调相同。他进，手向下；他退，手向上。

这微妙的同步带给东海无法言喻的快感。

 

突然，他不再整根没入，而是只用小幅挺动的腰身撞击东海的臀瓣，同时手也开始围着顶端环绕起来。

另一只手也不甘寂寞的覆上东海的身体，沿着嘴唇，到喉结，到胸前，经过肚脐，再到小腹，最后来到东海的分身，来来回回，反复的轻轻抚摸。

东海本就怕痒，李赫宰的动作让他全身汗毛竖起，处于发情期的身体更是敏感，这样的撩拨像是在他心上用羽毛轻轻的拨弄，微痒中带着阵阵酥麻。

他一下捉住李赫宰的手，放到嘴边，一根一根手指的舔舐起来。

李赫宰被这意外的刺激弄得有些愣神，只能感觉到东海灵巧的舌头从他的掌根一路滑到指尖。舌尖绕着指腹，描摹这他的指纹，一圈一圈的快感不停的沿着敏感的神经末梢向大脑传输。

东海似是不满他停下了动作，用力收缩了一下后穴。果不其然，李赫宰条件反射的蜷起手指，却被一口咬住指节，更加用力的吸吮起来。

李赫宰只能无奈的叹息：“调皮。”

 

不再理会东海还会有什么小花样，李赫宰再次加速动作，几乎次次压过东海的敏感点。

东海终于再也无法分心撩拨他，专心的被沉没在情欲的海洋中，随着快感的浪潮起起伏伏。

 

似有一缕阳光正在冉冉升起，慢慢的阳光愈渐发亮，最后整颗太阳轻巧的越出海面时，东海射了出来。李赫宰也在他阵阵收缩中喷涌而出。两个人额头相抵，剧烈的喘息起来。

 

李赫宰没有退出来，他就这样保持着连接的姿势，小心的抱起东海走去浴室。

东海的双腿虚虚的环着他的腰，头埋在他的颈窝，时不时啃咬一下脆嫩的颈肉。

他一手托着东海的身体一手去放水，两个人坐进浴缸的时候终于分开了身体。

东海半躺在他的怀里，懒洋洋的眯着眼睛。温热的水，安稳的胸膛，无尽的舒适侵占着身体每一处细胞。

 

李赫宰一边引着东海后穴中的东西流出来，一边又拢上东海的分身。

等到差不多流净了，再次袭向他胸前，挑逗着那微微红肿的两点，嘴里轻咬着他的耳垂。

东海有些难耐的用后背蹭着李赫宰的胸前，双手举过头顶向后抱住李赫宰的头，仰起头急切的贴上他的嘴唇。

李赫宰却稍退了些，他伸出舌头舔着东海的嘴唇，引着东海的舌头伸出来，只用舌头相互追逐。

这样的撩拨让东海更加心痒，他想转过身，却被李赫宰一下收紧了分身，手指用力刮过顶端。

 

“别急，闭上眼睛舌头伸出来。”

李赫宰低沉的声音带着蛊惑的力量，东海只能收回手，头后仰着靠在李赫宰的手臂上，一手向下抓着抚慰自己分身的手，一手握住在自己胸前作乱的另一只，撑开指缝十指紧扣。

 

失去视觉让触感更加放大，微有些粗糙感的舌面相互摩擦，舌头却软的像是甜美的棉花糖，舌尖不自觉的向前索求更多。

突然的坚硬让他皱了眉。李赫宰的牙轻轻咬住了他的舌尖，前前后后的咬一下就放开，咬进嘴里的同时，舌尖还不忘勾着他的舌头继续纠缠。

舌头、胸前和身下的三重刺激引得东海不禁颤抖，下身迅速的再次挺立。

嘴角无法吞咽的唾液蜿蜒出一条水亮的痕迹，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

李赫宰此时却抱着他起身，扯过浴巾草草包在他身上，迈出浴缸重新走回卧室。

等东海找回几丝清明的时候，他已经跪坐在落地窗前。

窗外依稀可以听见车水马龙的喧闹，远处埃菲尔铁塔包裹在温柔又梦幻的光影中，似乎遥不可及，又似乎触手可得。

巨大的羞意让他瞬间清醒，“别在这里。。。”他嗓音有些干涩，带着微微颤抖。

“这么高不会有人看见的，你不是喜欢埃菲尔铁塔么，这里视野更好吧。”李赫宰的唇在他的后颈流连忘返，呢喃的饱含情欲的声音犹如恶魔的耳语，东海毫无招架之力。

他感受着李赫宰又一次进入他，背入坐式的体位让李赫宰得以进入的更深。

等到终于完整进入的时候，李赫宰察觉到东海那脆弱的生殖腔缝隙，滚烫着，颤抖着。

东海在这异样的压迫感中再无一丝清醒，身体因为羞耻和略微的痛感而剧烈颤栗。

“别怕，我在这里。”李赫宰收紧怀抱，柔声安抚着他。

东海轻轻点头，额头抵上玻璃。李赫宰再次用力，挤进了那窄小的缝隙。

仿佛撕裂的痛感让东海瞬间仰起头，喉间溢出一丝呻吟，他不禁大口的喘气。

而李赫宰此时卡在入口也不好过，东海紧绷的身体让他无法动弹。

他舔着东海腺体的皮肤，慢慢用信息素缓解东海的疼痛，双手来到东海的胸前，轻轻拈动他胸前的两点，直到东海的分身再次抬头。

 

李赫宰把东海压向玻璃，突如其来的凉意让他有些瑟缩。可背后是李赫宰炙热的胸膛，他退无可退无处可躲。

胸前似冰，后背如火，两种极致的体验让他蒸腾起别样的快感。

李赫宰的胳膊伸过来挡在他额头和玻璃之间。他抵着李赫宰的胳膊晃着头蹭了蹭，发出了微弱的信号。

 

李赫宰瞬间明了，他直起身，东海也只能跟着他直起身跪在窗前。可他的腿却使不上一点力气，只能把全部重量都放在李赫宰身上。

李赫宰的动作如疾风骤雨。肉体相撞的声音，分身拔出的声音，濡湿的后穴吞吐的声音，间杂两人的喘息呻吟，交织成一曲名为情爱的篇章，让他们沉沦、沉浸、沉迷。

曲有低沉，也有激昂。而最终在高潮的部分，两个人也达到了欲望的顶峰。

李赫宰射在温热的生殖腔中，汹涌而至的精液带着灼人的温度，烫的东海也跟着射了出来。体内的阴茎慢慢胀大，是李赫宰在成结。

东海感受着这陌生的压迫感，心里却渐渐充实。

 

“我爱你东海。”李赫宰说完，直接咬上了他的腺体，牙齿刺入那块脆弱轻薄的皮肤，还没等到嘴里血液的铁锈味散开，浓郁的油桃香气就喷薄着涌进他的身体。

而此时东海正被蜂蜜的海洋包裹，身前的玻璃似乎都化作了蜂蜜，带着柔软温热的触感。他有些晕眩，有些脱力。

信息素顺着腺体流经四肢百骸，一路滚烫一路灼烧着每一根神经。最后回归心脏时，东海整个人都散发着油桃蜂蜜的甜美气息，不浓郁，不热烈，不醉人，只有水乳交融般令人安心的清甜。

 

灼热感逐渐退去，李赫宰的结也慢慢收回。李赫宰抱着他躺回床上，东海感受到他还在轻舔着他腺体。

“嘿。”东海转过身，沙哑的嗓音很是勾人。

李赫宰对上他晶亮的眼睛，眉眼间全是担心。“你还好么？你刚刚好像很疼。”

东海没有回答他，而是凑上去交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。再次退回来的时候，他捧着李赫宰的头说：“Never better.”

李赫宰看着他满足的眼神，终于露出笑容。他捉住他的手放在嘴边，在戒指上印上一个浅浅的吻，“我爱你。”

东海重复着与他相同的动作，又上前吻住他的唇，“我也爱你。”

 

交握的双手，没有一丝缝隙。空气中饱满的都是油桃蜂蜜的美好，淡淡的月光下，两枚小小的戒指闪着微弱的光芒。

它们不只是套住了他们的手指，更是套住了他们的余生，密不可分。

 

愿前路再无荆棘，愿彼此心意如一，愿我们白头到老。


End file.
